Bloom and Sky 4ever
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: What they had to do to stay together!
1. Chapter 1

* The Italics are Bloom or Sky thinking*

Chapter 1: Sky….Why would you do this to me?

Sky asked me out and this is our 3 year anniversary and tonight I am really hoping he is going to propose to me._ Well I know he is because I saw the ring in his bag a couple days ago._ Stel come help me pick out a dress. I run into my room and Stella follows me and we are in there for 2 hours and I finally pick a dress. It was down to the floor and it was pink with white ruffles with sparkles.( Picture on my profile)

Finally I met Sky outside and he is in a Redfountian hero uniform. We start walking to a picnic that he set up right by the lake. It was so romantic it made me love him even more then before.

"Bloom you make really happy and I have something to tell you." "Yeah Sky what it is" _Here it comes he is going to ask me the marry him. _"But Bloom I have to dump to you because….." "What, why do you have to?" "For me to get the crown of Eraklyon I have to marry a real princess." "So what are you calling me a princess wannabe, just because I didn't know for years doesn't mean I am not." "That is not what I am calling you, but a real princess has a kingdom to protect and Sparx has been gone for a long time because of the witch invasion. "Sky, I love you, does that mean anything to you?" "Of course it does." "Then why?"

_Why is she overreacting, I am just warming up to ask her to marry her so she doesn't know it is coming. But I guess I went about this the wrong the way. _

"Bloom, I have something to ask you" "What, could you possibly want to ask me when you just ripped my heart from my body." "Will you marry me?" "Huh? Did you just ask me to marry you?" "Yes, what you answer?" "Ummm….. What the hell is wrong with you?" "Nothing, I just knew you were peeking around in my bags the last couples dates and I knew that you knew that I was going to ask you to marry me." "I have no idea what you are talking about." With a devilish smirk on my face. _He right I was peeking around in his bag; I knew that, that is why I had to dress up. _"Of course I will marry you, you are my prince and I am your princess." "I know Bloom I love you!" "I LOVE YOU TO SKY." I run into his arms and he swings around and he pulls out the most beautiful ring in the world.

Yeah i know short... but the others are longer! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sky and Bloom thinking are in Italics

Chapter 2 Sky Stays The Night

"Bloom will you go to Eraklyon to announce our engagement?" "Ummm… Sure why not, but what if you parents don't like me. "Why wouldn't they like you?" "Because I am not a Princess, well I am, but my planet it dead." _Tears in my eyes and my heart is like broken, but not because of Sky. I am sad because I have tried everything to find my parents and fix my planet._ "But Bloom you are, and if it makes you feel better once we are married I will help you return Sparx to its formal beauty.

"Hey, Sky you want to stay over, since we are engaged in all?" "Ummm… sure I would love to, but wouldn't Faragonda be mad?" "Yeah but I don't care, I love you ,she cant take that away from me, I want to spend the night with you if that is okay with you!" "Okay, I would love to, let me just call Brandon and tell him that I won't be home tonight." "Okay meet you inside."

Dialing Brandon:

_Sky: Hey Brandon_

_Brandon: What's up with you?_

_Sky: Nothing but that Bloom just asked me to stay over and well yeah whatever happens, happens._

_Brandon: Wow, use protection_

_Sky: Hahah I will, if we get that far._

_Brandon: Have fun, buddy_

_Sky: Okay, bye_

Sky hangs up the phone and walking into Blooms room.

She is sitting on the bed with a robe, I don't know if anything is under that but man I hope not.

_Because I have no idea how to get a bra off, yeah that is really lame, but I will have to learn._

"Sky, I LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah, I know you do."

I walk over to him and start kissing him passionately.

His tongue touches my lips, to enter my mouth and of course I open.

I start to walk over to the bed and I start to untie my robe.

Ya, i said they would be longer, ya this isnt it i am gettin there come down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My Unbelievable News

I continued to untie my robe, knowing that I didn't have anything on under it. Sky pulls me close and put his arms under my robe and basically throws it off. By this time he has his shirt of and basically all he was on his is boxers. _But don't worry they will be coming off soon! _And all I had on were my panties. _Boy are those panties ever going to drop DAMN! Haha trust me there they go. EUREKA! _I am so close to him and AWWWWWWW! That feels so nice. Finally he will be a part of me. I can feel him entering in and out, _Oh man that feels so good! _I have to touch his penis. I put my hand there and Oh man it is so thick and I knew that was going to feel so good inside. I start to move down to give him a blow job. Man is he going to like that. Then we can get to the real sex here. I grab his penis and put it in my mouth, I goes in and out, and I hear him moan. Then I start to play with his balls which made him all stiff and I knew what to do I kissed his penis and continued with my blow job by moving my tongue around his penis, and he loved it. He was ready to have the best sex ever.

I am lying on the bed with him on top of me he enters me and I can feel him. He finally got hard and released himself. And he starts to kiss me and I love him even more than before. Before I knew I was on top of him with my boobs hanging out and he was grabbing them and starts to rub them and starts to kiss them. I was humping him and just kept on moans. Then I hear laughter enter our dorm. I put a sign on the door that said, "STUDYING DO NOT DISTURB!" So I wasn't worried. I just kept on humping him, while he kept on grabbing my boobs, and now he had them pushed, in between his penis. I knew what to do next. I gave him another blow job. This time it was nice and slow. I went in and out in and out in and out. He loved it. He finally brought me up and I pushed my boobs against his chest. We were kissing again.

He puts his tongue out and demands to enter and I let him because I love him. He moves his tongue around in there and then all of a sudden Flora walks in.

OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Well I know what you are doing but why?

Flora you don't understand, were engaged and well I have been waiting a long time for this. I quickly grab my robe and throw it on and pushed Sky into the bathroom with his clothes. Then I heard a squeaky noise I knew he opened a window and then I hear a thump outside.

Flora do you want me to explain about what just happened or should I spare you. "Yeah I would, like to know why you are having sex with your boyfriend in our room." "Ummm… he isn't my boyfriend anymore a little embarrassed." Well whatever he is why here? Because I wanted it to be special and not just in some hotel, okay. Okay that makes sense don't tell anyone okay. Yeah tell me was it good? Yeah I was amazing. Bloom did you use protection? Ummmm….No why? Bloom are you that stupid did you a protection spell? No I haven't gotten there in magic class. Bloom what if you end up pregnant. I won't ever happen.

4 weeks later

I wake up and I feel so sick, and I haven't gotten my period yet I am past due like a week and a half. I have to call sick and go get a test.

Dialing the school nurse:

_Bloom: Hello good morning_

_Nurse: Yes what is wrong_

_Bloom: Well I woke this morning and I throw up, may I miss classes today?_

_Nurse: Of course get plenty of rest today_

_Bloom: Yes nurse and thank you?_

_Nurse: No problem_

Bloom hangs up. All of the winx are gone so I can go now. I use a portal to get out unnoticed. I run to the store and buy 5 testes just to be on the safe side. I portal home and run to the bathroom and read the directions. Pee on the stick and wait 5 minutes. Okay this should be easy. I peed on them now I will set the timer and call Sky:

Dialing Sky:

_Bloom: Sky please pick up_

_Sky: Hey beautiful_

_Bloom: Sky, umm,hey_

_Sky: Bloom is there something wrong_

_Bloom: Yeah, you remember when we had sex_

_Sky: How could I forget I was there, hahaha_

_Bloom: Well I think I might be pregnant_

_Sky: What?_

_Bloom: Pregnant, baby_

_Sky: I know what that means but how?_

_Bloom: No protection_

Ring Ring that was the waiting bell the testes are done

_Bloom: Sky, I am scared I don't want to look_

_Sky: Alright I will be right there_

Then there he was, and he ran right towards me

I was so happy to see him, and he held me close in a hug. I held his hand and we walked into our fate.

All the testes say….positive

OH MY GOD I'm pregnant!

Love this chapter! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Our Arrival, and a Unexcepted Guest Show Up!

Sky, what are we going to do? I don't know Bloom. Sky, I have the best idea we have to get married so then our child will have a good family. I think that is the best thing to do to. We will be married on Sunday, huh what that is only to days away, and I haven't even met your parents yet. You will meet them tonight at dinner. So we are leaving, right now pack some stuff okay. Yeah that is fine. _What am I going to do I knocked bloom up I told Brandon that I would use protection what is wrong with me. _

_OH MY GOD I am pregnant I can tell sky isn't to thrilled about it what if I go an get abortion done without this knowledge then I can just say that I had a miscarriage. And when we go for our first appointment they will look and see there nothing in there. DAMN that wont work cause if it really died then it would still be there and have no heartbeat. DAMN why does this have to happen to me _

Sky, sweetie, I know that you are really surprised but you don't have to marry me, I can just get abortion and then we can go back to our happy lives and have kids when we are ready. And I know if we have this kid now you are going to leave me to do all the work.

Bloom, honey, I can't let you do that. And I would never leave you to do this all on your own. This is part my fault for not having protection when I knew something good was going to happen. Why not I know you don't want this baby I can tell, I can feel it. Bloom that is not it, I wan to have this baby I really do but what if I am a bad dad then this kid could be seriously messed up. Sky, you aren't going to be a bad dad, I promise. Let's go your parents are probably waiting for us.

We arrive at Eraklyon, his parents waiting. Oh my, Sky why did you bring her back here? Mother, this is Bloom, my fiancé, and the woman that is carrying my baby. Oh my, you got her pregnant. Yeah, mother and we are getting married here on Sunday! Ohmygod that is great welcome to the family Bloom! With a devilish look on her face. Ummmmmmmmm…. Thanks Samara. You can call me mom. Okay! If you please excuse me I have to make a phone call. _How could he get her pregnant he is suppose to marry Diaspro, and I know how he is going to. _

Dialing Princess Diaspro:

_Diaspro: Princess Speaking, who dares to call me now!_

_Samara: Diaspro,_

_Diaspro: Oh my, I am soooooo sorry Samara!_

_Samara: I have something that might make you very very happy._

_Diaspro: What?_

_Samara: I need you to come crash a wedding and marry that groom._

_Diaspro: Who's wedding?_

_Samara: Bloom and Sky's._

_Diaspro: Ohhhhhh, so then I marry him, but why?_

_Samara: Because he got that earth girl Bloom pregnant and I need you to get them to break up._

_Diaspro: Okay then I will be there._

_Samara: See daughter!_

_Diaspro: Bye mother._

Yessssss, I get to marry prince Sky. I am so happy now I must find that potion, that will help a lot. Ohhh yeah I also need to pick out a wedding dress. Found one the one I suppose to wear before he dumped me. I am going to make Bloom cry like a big baby.

Back on Eraklyon

Bloom and Sky were sitting in their room now, once it was Sky's now it is ours. They were sitting on the double king size bed. Well more like he was sitting and I had me head on his lap looking up at him. There everyone we know is coming to the wedding on Sunday. Everything is done for the wedding all we have to do it wait for Sunday. Knock, Knock. Who's there?

Its me Diaspro. Huh? I jump up and rush to the door. Why are you here no one invited you to our wedding and even if we did, yeah it is in two days. Sky right behind me had his arm around my waist. Diaspro, why are you here? Because your mother invited me to come and so I did. Ummmm….. Sky can I talk to you for a minute in private. Oooo, no I am not leaving you to alone again. Bloom, it is fine I will e right outside, why don't you get some rest. Remember what the doctor said not to put stress on the baby. FINE! I will wait here but you two got five minutes and if you aren't back I am calling the guards on Diaspro. Giving her a devilish smile. Bye sweetie. Giving him a passionate kiss before I went to the king sized bed.

Love this Chapter two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I really can't believe this!

_Blooms POV:_

_I can't believe Diaspro is here, why would the Queen call her. I know she doesn't like me like she likes Diaspro but why can't she see that Sky loves me and not her. I think I should have a talk with her. I reached for the phone to call the guards so I could set up a secret meeting with her._

_Calling the Queen:_

_Queen: Hello Queen speaking_

_Bloom: Hey Samara_

_Queen: Oh Bloom honey is everything okay with you and the baby?_

_Bloom: Yeah everything fine, well not really I know you don't like me like you like Diaspro but why would you bring her here, why can't you see that me and Sky love each other. Everyone can see it you are the only one who can't. I love you son with all my heart, I know at my age it was a mistake to have a child but…. (Bloom is hyperventilating) _

_Queen: Bloom that is not it I do like you but I have known Diaspro's parents forever and when Sky broken off the engagement I was mad at the girl who happened to be you, Bloom you are a wonderful person and I am really happy and I can see the way you look at Sky and the way he looks back at you. Bloom I am very happy for you and Sky and from now on I won't speak to Diaspro I promise, you can really trust me._

_Bloom: Queen Samara I really thank you for letting me stay here with Sky and your whole family it means a lot to me._

_Queen: Don't worry about you are now part of the family, ummmm…. Where is Diaspro can you tell her to meet me in my room so I can ship her home. _

_Bloom: Okay. Bye_

_Queen: Bye sweetie!_

I really think she finally gets how much we care for each other and now I don't have to worry about Diaspro ruining my wedding. Oh Shit! I forgot about her and Sky. Jumping up then I felt a terrible pain in my stomach, Shit I think I just to much pressure on the baby, but I have to find Sky. SKY! HELP ME PLEASE! I screamed hoping he would hear me but he didn't. I reached for the phone and called the Queen again.

_Queen: Hello_

_Bloom: Queen I think something is wrong I have a terrible pain in my stomach and I called for Sky and he didn't answer me._

_Queen: OH MY,_

_Bloom: What do I do?_

_Queen: I am sending guards to you and I will meet you in the hospital in the castle and I will send more guards to find Sky, Bloom I am afraid to say you might be going into labor._

_Bloom: What! That is impossible I can't be unless…._

_Queen: Unless what?_

_Bloom: That people on Sparks have babies within a shorter time._

_Queen: You could be right the guards are almost there Bloom hold on Please!_

_Bloom: Aaaaaaaa! Owwwwww!_

_Knock! Knock! Princess Bloom we were sent to bring you to the hospital. _

_Bloom: They are here please find Sky I am not having this baby with out him!_

_Queen: Will do I will see you there! _

Meanwhile while the guards are rushing Bloom to the hospital

_INTERCOM:_

_PRINCE SKY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU FIANCE COULD BE IN LABOR I REPEAT PRINCE SKY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL._

Sky and Diaspro are talking on the ship which is sound proof so they can't hear anything. But in the back of Sky's mind he can feel that there is something wrong he can feel it. "Diaspro I have to go I am really sorry and I happy we caught up but I really have to go". "But Sky…" She said pulling him in for a kiss. He used his battle tactics he learned and dodged her. "Diaspro what do you think you are doing I am marrying Bloom in 48hours?" "Well your mom called me and she said we have to get engaged again and rule the kingdom together and have kids of our own and you first have to drop Bloom!" "I don't think so, I have to go and you know what I never really loved you I love Bloom and we are having a child so you have to back off Diaspro, you know what why don't you just leave okay!" Sky walks out of the ship and hear the Intercom:_ PRINCE SKY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL, YOU FIANCE COULD BE IN LABOR I REPEAT PRINCE SKY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL. _Oh Shit I have to get there quick. As he was about to run he was hit on the head from the back and went down and blacked out.

Meanwhile in the hospital:

Bloom: Where is Sky?

Queen: I don't know the guards are looking for…..

Bloom: Queen what?

Queen: An Eraklyon ship just left the grounds and none are suppose to leave without permission, and that one didn't.

Guards: Queen, Princess Prince Sky has been kidnapped!

Queen and Bloom: WHAT!

Guards: We tried to stop the ship but it went up and disappeared

Bloom: So someone used magic, OH MY I think I know who did it, the only other person in this castle with magic besides Queen and me is DIASPRO!

Queen: Find her and bring my son back.

Bloom: I am not having this baby in till he is sitting next to me.

Guards: Yes!

Bloom: I can't believe her, I can't believe, AAAAAAAAAWWWWW!

Queen: BLOOM!

Bloom: I am okay I swear.

Doctors: It is time to start pushing

Bloom: NO! NOT IN TILL SKY IS HERE I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BABY WITHOUT HIM HE IS APART OF THE BABY TOO!

Doctors: But…

Bloom: No buts when you find Sky and bring him here I will start pushing but not in till he is here!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Thank God!

_Sky's POV:_

_Owwww… my head hurts what the hell happened last thing I remember was that I was done talking to Diaspro and heard on the intercom that Bloom was in labor, SHIT I have to get to her I don't want to miss my first child being born. I heard someone outside and the door flings open and in the doorway is the devil herself!_

"Diaspro let me go I have to go and see if Bloom is okay." "You are not leaving Sky you are going to live with me and we are going to live happily ever after with little kids of our own." "Diaspro if you haven't notice that I don't like you and I am having a child not with you I am having a child with my fiancé Bloom NOT YOU!" "But Sky I love you why can't you see that." "Diaspro I can but I don't love you I never loved you remember we were forced to get engaged, now I am engaged to a person I want to be and I am having a child with her like right now.

"But Sky!" "No buts, now if you loved me you would let me out so I can go home to my family, I am really sorry Diaspro but I don't love you." "Fine, I will let you go but just remember this I have always loved you and tell Bloom that I am sorry for how much trouble I have caused." "I will." "And Sky there is a ship out there ready to take you home bye." Diaspro kisses him on the cheek.

Sky's phone rings:

Queen: Where the fuck are you?

Sky: On my way mother.

Queen: Well you better get here soon because Bloom refuses to push in till you are here and she is really in pain she already had 2 epidurals she can only have one more and we need that for when she starts to push so get you ASS home now!

Sky: Ok mother I am in Eraklyon landing as we speak where are you

Queen: At the hospital

Sky: Okay bye mother.

Sky jumps off the ship and ran to the hospital, and nurses asked what he needed and he said to see his fiancé and they showed him the way and he rushed into the room. Bloom looked up from being in pain and screams at him for being so selfish and letting her go through this alone when he said he wouldn't. Then the doctor told her it was time to push and she gladly grabbed Sky hand and squeezed every time she pushed. She was in labor for a total of about 36 hours. And they had a beautiful baby girl and they named her Daphne after Bloom sister, who risked her life to save Bloom.

Weeks after they had Daphne, Bloom was walking down the isle to marry Sky. Finally everything turned out the way it was supposed to. Then me, Sky, and Daphne all went to the rest of winx club wedding Flora and Helia's first, theirs was so natury and it was a lovely ceremony. Then it was Stella and Brandon's theirs was huge and lovely as well but Stella planned it so it was really big, and speaking of big Stella is pregnant with a baby girl. Then next was Tecna and Timmy's theirs was very techy and boring but they are my friends so I had to go. And then I was Layla and Nabu's wedding their had a lot of water and it was on Tides there home planet. Layla is also pregnant with their first child and is having a baby boy. And last it was Musa and Riven's theirs had a lot of music and weapons, riven's idea. Musa is a realm famous singer with Riven always with her they are so cute together. And for me and Sky we are happy and we are having another child to and we found out that it is a boy and Sky is so happy. Sons and their Dads.

THE END

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO WIT THE COMMENTS BE NICE! :)


End file.
